1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, along with advances in display technology, portable display devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones or portable media players (PMPs) as well as home display devices such as TV sets or monitors have proliferated in the marketplace. With the trend toward the lighter and slimmer displays, liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescent diode (OLED) display devices, and so on, are drawing much attention.
Among the devices, the OLED display device is a self-emissive display device using an organic material and has various advantages, including low power consumption and high brightness. In general, an organic material used in an OLED may experience a sharp reduction in lifespan when it is exposed to external factors such as oxygen or moisture. Therefore, packaging technology for protecting organic materials from external factors is essential and required. In this regard, packaging technology for protecting organic materials using a glass substrate has been proposed. However, due to the thickness and weight of the glass substrate, the overall thickness and weight of the OLED may increase.
The OLED is typically used in a portable system. When an image is viewed outdoors using an OLED, external light is reflected in the OLED, lowering contrast and visibility. To overcome this problem, the reflection of external light may be reduced by arranging a circular polarizer on one surface of the OLED. However, due to the thickness of the circular polarizer, the overall thickness of the OLED is increased.